A boring day
by Glee-lover-92
Summary: A Nick and Jeff roleplay that ends with a suprise


"Nick, I am bored!" Jeff whined siting up and resting his head on Nick's chest

"then do your homework" Nick says with a smile

"But homework is boring cant I do something that's not boring?" Jeff stated looking at Nick with his big puppy dog eyes

"what do you wanna do then Jeffy?"

"I had something in mind Nicky" Jeff smiled kissing Nick softly on the lips

Nick kisses back and deepens the kiss

Jeff smiled into the kiss running his hands up Nick's shirt and feeling his abs

Nick Moans and says with a weak voice "Jeff not here"

"Why?" Jeff asked kissing down Nick's neck sucking on the sensitive skin under his ear

Nicks moans louder "We are in the common room Jeff"

"So" Jeff smiled and continued to suck on Nicks neck loving the sounds the older boys was making

"Fine" Nick says and starts to kiss Jeff on the neck

Jeff leans into Nicks touch moaning softly

"If we are going to do it here you'll top"

Jeff thought about his, "what if I want you to top?"

"then you have to make me" Nick says with a smirk on his lips

Jeff lifted Nick up and spun him slightly putting him on the table they were doing there homework on "I can do that"

"no you can't Jeff"

"Yes I can Nick" Jeff ran his hand s up Nick's shirt again and softly kissed at his ear

"But I want to be bottom this time Jeff" Nick whines

"Well then make me top" Jeff whispered softly in Nicks ear

Nick starts to take of his own shirt

Jeff smiled and does the same

"I Love your body baby"

"mm I love yours to" Jeff smiled at Nick

Blushes and starts to kiss Jeff on the lips

Jeff runs his tongue along Nicks top lip moaning softly

Nick opens his mouth

Jeff deepens the kiss moaning into Nick's mouth

Nick Moans also and says with a lustfull voice "I want you SO bad"

Jeff smiled and took Nick off the table moving over to the sofa in the corner

Nick takes of his and Jeff's pants

Jeff smiles and grinds his hips into Nick

Nick moans really loud and bites down onto Jeff's neck

"Nick!" Jeff half shots moaning

"I love you"Nick states and starts to take of his underwear "wait I don't have a condom with me"

"I don't have one" Jeff stated "and I love you more"

"we have never done it without one and that's impossible"

"well there is all ways a first for everything, and no it's not" Jeff smiled flipping his blonde hair out of his eyes

Bites his lip "alright" starts to pull down Jeff's underwear

Jeff moans softly "If you don't want to we don't have to Nicky" Jeff said softly

"But I want you so badly" Nicks says

"Okay, " Jeff smiled

"so do you want to top or not?"

"Nick I kinda want you in me this time..." Jeff kissed his noes

"Yeah I can top this time baby" Nick says with a smile and flips them around and starts to kiss Jeff on the chest

"mm thanks babe" Jeff moans

starts to lick on Jeff's left nipple

"N-nick please" Jeff moans quietly

"I have to prepare you first" Gives Jeff three fingers to suck on

Jeff licks up and down Nicks long finger sucking softly

Moans lightly and pulls them out and starts to prepare Jeff slowly

"N-nick more" Jeff moans softly

" I don't want to hurt you Jeff"

"don't care more" Jeff breathed out

Nick start to prepare Jeff with two fingers and then three

Jeff moaned softly pushing back on Nick's fingers

"are you ready baby* Nick asks as he pulls out his fingers

"Yes, please babe just do it please" Jeff moaned

You: "do you want to me to enter you?"

"fuck yes please" Jeff moaned kissing down Nicks neck

Nick starts to enter Jeff slowly "mm, you are so tight"

"ah Nick, " Jeff moaned holding on to Nick

"I love this feeling"

"ah me too" Jeff stated kissing Nick softly "move?"

Nick starts to move slowly

Jeff moans running his hands threw Nicks hair

Starts to move a little harder and moans

Jeff moans tugging Nicks hair softly..."feels so good Nick"

Moans louder "Yeah it feels so so good"

"mm Nick more please I am close"

Starts to move harder and quicker "me too"

Jeff moans tugging Nicks hair harder "so close"

Nick starts to move harder again

"Nick I am gonna" Jeff moans again

Starts to kiss Jeff "me too"

Jeff comes and kisses Nick softly

"Can I come in you?"

"yes please..." Jeff told him after a second of thinking about it...

Nick then comes into Jeff with a cry and kisses Jeff

"wow...see now are you happy i convinced you to do it hear" Jeff smiled

"yeah I'm Jeff" Smiles and looks Jeff in the eyes

"we should get dressed before some one comes in" Jeff smiled and kissed Nick

Nick starts to kiss back and then starts to dress himself again

They got there jeans on when Blaine walked into the room

Sees Blaine "Hi Blaine"

Blaine looks them up and down both of them still shirtless "Watcha doin?" He asked

"Nothing" Nick answer with a light blush

"Yeah what he said" Jeff replied grabbing his blazer and putting it on with out his dress shirt

Nick takes also on his blazer and then looks at the floor and sees the box that was in his pants before

"Nick whats that?" Jeff asked looking at the box

"Nothing" quickly takes the box and hides it

"Nick?"

"what?" Nick asked with a smile

"What is the box?"

Nick sighs. "I didn't want to do it here" Nicks says with a scared voice

"Do what here?" Jeff asked taking Nicks hand and walking to there room

Walks with Jeff towards their room and totally ignores Blaine "You'll see in our room"

"okay"

: Nick opens the door to their room "surprise"

"what?!" Jeff looks into the room and sees the room full of roses

"I what to ask you something" Nick says with a nervous smile on his lips.

"okay...?" Jeff smiled

Nick pulls Jeff in to their room "can you sit down"

"okay" Jeff is shaking slightly as he sits on the side of his bed

Goes down on one knee and opens the box from before "eh..."

"oh my god Nicky, " Jeff covered his mouth with his hands...his eyes tearing up

"So Jeffery Sterling do you want to marry me" Nick asked and opens the box with shaking hands

Jeff lookes at Nick with large eyes and tears starts to fall on his face.

"Jeff?" Nick asked with a scared voice

"Yes, yes yes I would love to marry you Nick" Jeff says with a big smile on the lips.


End file.
